


Come Home, Home To Me

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: Scylla asks for one last favour from Anacostia.Will it be enough to help Scylla make Raelle believe in her again? Will it be enough to show Raelle how much Scylla truly cares for the fixer?
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Come Home, Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the way I wish things would end for them. But I fear it won't go like this. Or if they will get the happy ending they deserve, we will have to wait for it. 
> 
> And that's one of the reasons I write fanfictions personally. I like to imagine how things could go or would go and I'm so glad I get to share these imagines with you.
> 
> I want to thank everyone so much for all the support! All the hits, kudos and comments make me feel so emotional and thankful. 
> 
> It has been almost two years since I have posted any fanfics anywhere and now when I finally gathered the courage, you all welcomed me with such open arms! I'm happy beyond words. 
> 
> Just, thank you <3
> 
> Also am I the only one who wants to gather a group of the MFS fanfiction writers to chat with and share all the feels?? If one like that already excist, how do I get in??? Or would anyone be interested in creating one with me????

It felt like the helicopter ride went on for eternity. Sitting so close to their now fallen friends made Raelle feel sick. She wanted to get out. She needed to get out. 

But there was no way out. Not in the way Raelle truly needed there to be. 

The copter hit an air pocket sending everyone and everything inside the copter in the air for a brief moment. 

Raelle felt her head smash to the wall and grunted. Raelle was so filled with rage at this point that she couldn't hold herself from snapping. 

"Fuck this fucking shit!" she cried in fury. 

Abigail and Tally looked at her but didn't say anything. They knew the fixer needed to let it out. 

~~

"Please Anacostia. I'm begging you." Scylla pleaded tears in her eyes. 

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see Raelle again. She needed to tell the truth. She needed Raelle to know.

Anacostia looked at her. She could see the younger witch was close to her breaking point. Scylla was so desperate that she was literally begging. 

And Anacostia had learned that Scylla Ramshorn wasn't one to give up easily. She felt quilt for all the techiniques and cruelties she'd had to use on her to try and get her open up. 

But only one had been truly effective. Only one had cracked Scylla. 

After private Collar had been brought to the chambers, Scylla had not returned to her cocky self that she had been able to maintain for the first few days. 

Now Scylla was like a ghost compared to that confident and fearless witch she had been. 

She was hardly present. She refused to eat and they had to force her to drink water so that she wouldn't die due to dehydration. 

This was the first time Scylla had spoken to anyone in days. 

"What do you want?" Anacostia asked 

"Please let me see her. One more time. Please." Scylla sobbed. 

Anacostia thought about the young necro's wish. 

When she had gone through Scylla's memories she had felt quilt. Had felt regret. 

She didn't know how but Scylla Ramshorn had made her softer. When she looked into those ocean blue eyes she could feel the pain. 

And she could see herself at Scylla's age. Hopeless and reckless. Making stupid decissions without thinking the consequenses. 

"If I bring her back you will tell me everything else about your work under the Spree. And if you don't, I can't help you in any more ways. Do you understand?" Anacostia asked. 

She grabbed Scylla's chin and forced eye contact. 

"I said do you understand?" Anacostia repeated. 

"Yes ma'am." Scylla whispered. 

~~

The unit was eating breakfast the morning after the mission. The night had been sleepless and they had all ended in Abigail's bed crying and holding each other. 

Raelle felt so insanely grateful for her unit. It was imperfect in so many ways, but without it she would be compeletely lost. 

"Private Collar!" Anacostia called and Raelle almost dropped her spoon to the floor. 

"What the-" Raelle started as she turned to face Quartermaine. 

"Follow me." Anacostia ordered simply and Raelle shared a confused look with Abigail and Tally. 

Raelle stood up and started walking behind Anacostia quickly. 

"I swear I haven't done anything!" Raelle said trying to defend herself from something she would be accused for this time. 

"This isn't about something you've done private. I am here to deliver a favour." Anacostia told. 

Raelle frowned. Could it be... 

~~

It was the same dark and cold chamber. Just like Raelle remembered it. And in the middle of it was the same person. 

Scylla peeked to see who had entered the room. 

When she saw Raelle her eyes lit up. But as Raelle only stared at her coldly her expression turned from hopeful to confused. 

"Was anything real?" Raelle whispered. 

She was so full of rage. How did the necro have the nerve to ask her to come back? 

"I told you. All you needed to know-" Scylla started but Raelle shut her. 

"That isn't fucking enough!" Raelle cried. 

She was so done with this bullshit. She knew the truth so what was the use of all this? 

"You have the right to be mad. You have every right to hate me. But please let me-" Scylla said and Raelle could hear her voice breaking. 

"What is there to explain Scylla? You killed innocent people! You made Porter kill himself!" Raelle snapped. 

"And you hurt me! You hurt me so bad Scyl! You have no idea! I trusted you! You were the first person I trusted after mama died!" Raelle screamed as tears started to ran down her cheeks. 

"Raelle please..." Scylla whimpered. 

If the healer would just let her explain. Maybe she could make Raelle see the whole truth?

Before Scylla could say anything else, Anacostia entered the room.

"Don't bother, I'll walk myself out." Raelle answered coldly thinking Anacostia had came to get her. 

But instead Anacostia walked past Raelle and stopped infront of Scylla.

Anacostia punched Scylla straight in the face without a warning, causing a nasty cracking sound echo through the dark room.

Raelle felt instant fury lit inside of her. She was about to ran to Anacostia at full force, when she could feel the older witch grab her and stop her. 

"Now's your change to see the truth yourself. Heal her. Link with her." Anacostia whispered into Raelle's ear before letting her go. 

Raelle looked at her confused and still mad at what she had done to Scylla. Even with all her anger towards the necro, she could still feel such an intense rage watching someone hurt Scylla. 

She turned her attention to the brunette. 

Scylla looked at her in such a hopeless way it made Raelle's inside's turn. As Raelle took steps closer to the chair, she could see Scylla flinch. 

It almost made Raelle stop. She felt awful that Scylla reacted that way to her. As much as she was hurt because of Scylla's actions, she couldn't stand Scylla being afraid of her. 

Hell, she knew that if she was honest with herself, all that she wanted to do, was make Scylla feel safe and protected! 

As Raelle finally reached Scylla, she placed her hands on Scylla's now bleeding and broken nose and started healing. 

~~

"When you pass through the waters, I will be with you." she begun. 

"When you pass through the rivers, they will not sweep over you." she continued and she could start seeing flashes of Scylla's memories. 

She could see a much younger Scylla laughing happily with two adults. Scylla's parents, Raelle thought. 

Scylla was sitting at the backseat of an old looking car. She was staring out of the window and a beautiful beach got into the view. 

Things flashed and the memories moved into a stormy night. 

Raelle could see the same beach that the car had passed by. 

Scylla was running away from something. She was crying and kept looking behind her. Then a loud explosion pierced through the air and Raelle could hear Scylla scream. 

As Raelle's ears were still ringing from the explosion, the memories moved forvard. 

Scylla had just got instructions for the mall attack from the Spree. Raelle could see the shock in Scylla's face. This had not been something Scylla had expected. 

Scylla had by no means thought her first ever real mission would be this radical. 

Another flash and the memories moved again. 

As the balloon popped and Scylla started to walk away, Raelle could feel the regret. 

She could see the way Scylla knew that that had been too much. That she had crossed the line. 

Images flashed once again, taking Raelle to the weeks she had spend falling for the necro. 

She could see herself through Scylla's eyes. Could see herself laughing and smiling with Scylla. Could see her making love to Scylla. Could see their kisses. 

She could see Scylla talking to the mirror. She could feel the way Scylla was in pain. 

And Raelle could see the wedding. Could see Scylla glancing at the clock. And it all made sense. 

Scylla had sacrificed herself for Raelle. She had known what would happen to her if she refused the Spree's orders. 

But she had chosen Raelle. 

They memories returned back to the chamber. 

Raelle could see what Anacostia and Alder had done to Scylla. She could see the brunette crying for her. She could see Scylla refusing to eat over and over again. 

She could feel Scylla losing hope. She could feel Scylla wanting to die. 

Raelle could feel tears ran down her cheeks. 

Raelle was all Scylla had been able to think about. She had been hoping for Raelle to come back. Had been praying for understanding and forgiveness. 

Because Raelle was Scylla's reason to be. Scylla's only reason to continue to go through this hell. 

The army could kill her any minute they found her not useful anymore. If she ever got out, the Spree would find her and kill her. She had no home, no family. Only Raelle. 

And if Raelle didn't believe her, she had nothing or no one left. 

"When you walk through the fire, you will not be burned; the flames will not set you ablaze." Raelle finished with her voice cracking. 

~~

Raelle had tried to redeem Scylla in her mind thousands of times. Tried to figure out why and how. 

And the explanation had been so simple. 

Scylla had been hopeless. She had had nothing left. A young orphan on the streets, hated by the civilians for being the way she was and hated by other witches for her parents being dodgers. 

Scylla didn't realize how serious it all could and would get with the Spree. 

She had wanted a way out. A way to revenge for all the wrong she had faced in her life. 

Just like Raelle. 

It made Raelle hurt how much she could see herself in the necro. And yet she had not been able to understand. 

Because she had been so blinded by the love she felt for the necro, that after she thought it was over, the only thing that remained was rage. 

And it had made her forget everything else. And she knew she had needed it. She couldn't just blindly love the necro anymore. 

And Raelle knew that she still needed to give herself time to process everything. To truly forgive and try to understand. 

But god be damned Raelle was ready to do that. She had never been more determined to do something, actually.

Because Scylla had suffered enough. And Raelle wanted to show Scylla another way. 

Just like Scylla had shown Raelle. 

~~

"Scylla look at me." Raelle ordered. 

When the brunette didn't meet her eyes, Raelle lifted her chin up. 

"Scylla. I am so sorry." Raelle whispered. 

Scylla's eyes widened and filled with tears. 

She didn't understand. Why was Raelle apologizing from her? She should've been the one apologizing! Begging on her knees for forgiveness. 

"I should've known better." Raelle continued and her voice cracked.

"No... No!" Scylla cried. 

Raelle looked at her confused. 

"I am sorry. I am so sorry Raelle! Please if there is any way, please... Please forgive me." Scylla pleaded. 

Raelle stared deeply into the necro's eyes. She wanted to tell she would forgive right here, right now. But she knew that wasn't the truth. 

"It will take time. It will take time to rebuild the trust. But I am willing to fight for this. I am filling to fight for you Scyl. I'm willing to fight for us." Raelle explained. 

Scylla broke down compeletely by this point. Raelle held her face in her hands and pushed her forehead against Scylla's. 

Suddenly Raelle could feel Scylla fall forward. She was quick to catch the brunette into her arms.

She could see Anacostia looking at them behind the chair Scylla had been seated. She had broken the shackles. 

Raelle pulled Scylla into a tight hug. She wanted Scylla as close to herself as humanly possible. 

Scylla was weak after not being able to move or eat for weeks. She cried helplessly into Raelle's chest. 

What if this was a dream? What if this wasn't real? What if this was yet another trap and soon Raelle wouldn't be here anymore?

Scylla couldn't stand the thought. 

"Is this real?" Scylla managed to sob out. 

"I promise you, Scylla Ramshorn, that this is as real as real can be." Raelle whispered. 

~~

5 years later:

The sunlight danced on Scylla's back as Raelle opened her eyes. The brunette was still sound asleep. 

Raelle smiled. She wrapped her arms around her lover and gave gentle, feather light kisses to her shoulders. 

Scylla shifted underneath the touch. 

"Mmh... Raelle?" she asked sleepy as she turned to face the blonde. 

"Morning beautiful." Raelle greeted and Scylla grinned. 

"Morning dollface." she whispered and pulled the fixer into a soft kiss. 

~~

Waves were playfully crashing to the shore as Scylla and Raelle sat on their veranda. They had taken the breakfast outside like they always tended to do on Sunday's. 

The ocean wind made Scylla's hair dance and Raelle felt mesmerized by her beauty. 

So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same, she thought to herself and chuckled.

The blonde was reading the newspaper while Scylla kept drinking her morning tea. 

Their peaceful morning moment got interrupted as they could hear a car pull down to their front yard. 

They shared a confused look. They hadn't been waiting for anyone. 

Raelle walked to the side of the veranda where they could see the front yard. 

Her face lit up as she saw who got out of the car.

"Tally! Abigail! What brings you here?" Raelle shouted happily as the duo walked to her. 

"Well, general Collar. We just wanted to drop by." Abigail said and laughed. 

"And we were on our way to Abbi's parents. So you guys were on the same way." Tally explained happily. 

"What's going on in here? Can I hear the Bellweather unit at it again?" Scylla laughed as she walked to greet them. 

"Scylla!" Tally and Abigail cried in unision. 

They pulled Scylla into a bone crushing group hug causing the necro to laugh again. 

"Please don't suffocste my wife and our future child." Raelle chuckled. 

"Wait what?" Abigail asked and peaked at Raelle. 

"Future child?!" Tally squealed and kept looking between Raelle and Scylla. 

"12 weeks in." Scylla admitted softly while caressing the small bump that had started to form. 

"So that means..." Tally breathed. 

"You did it Rae! You finished the spell!" Abigail cheered in disbelief. 

~~

After the great war between Fort Salem and the Spree, general Alder had been murdered. Soon after Raelle had been made the new general. 

It was unheard for someone of her age and not even a student in war college yet to make it there but as Quartermine had said that day:

"It's the least we could do. You saved us all." 

Raelle had posessed powers no other witch or living being had known to exist. She had been the reason Fort Salem had won the fight. 

Being a general was nothing Raelle had ever dreamed about. Infact she would've liked to stay as far away from anything army related after the war as possible. 

But destiny had it's funny ways to turn itself in ways we might never see coming.

It had been 5 years since the war had ended. Meanwhile Raelle was now the general, Scylla had become a necro teacher. 

As the general Raelle had renewed the whole army system. She had worked intesely to make witches have their basic human rights back. Had made sure coming to Fort Salem would be everyone's own choice.

She had made sure to bring civilians and witches closer together and start working together, using each other's gifts for the greater good. 

And Raelle had worked on new healing techniques and spells. 

There was one spell she had been working on extra hard ever since she had proposed to Scylla on this very beach three years ago.

They had talked about it a lot with Scylla. How they would want to have a family of their own someday. They had gone through different options but somehow they hadn't found a way that felt right. 

So Raelle had gotten into work. Had worked restless for three years. Until 12 weeks earlier she had came home in a rush Scylla had never seen before.

"Raelle baby. What is it are you-?" Scylla had asked all worried but had been silenced as Raelle kissed her. 

"I did it. Scylla I did it." Raelle laughed with tears in her eyes.

Scylla could feel tears start to form into her own eyes too. 

"Did you...? Did you really?" Scylla asked carefully, as if too scared to truly belive it. 

"We're gonna be parents." Raelle whispered. 

~~

Now Scylla had been pregnant for three months and Raelle felt an intense feel of proudness flood over her as Scylla told the news to her old unit. 

Raelle walked to Scylla and wrapped her arms around her from behind protectively. 

"Congratulations!" Tally cried as she jumped up and down in joy. 

"Yeah, congrats you two!" Abigail cheered as she high fived Raelle. 

"Thank you ladies." Scylla said happily and leaned into Raelle. 

After telling the news they all settled down at the veranda and talked for a long while about what was going on with everyone's lives and enjoyed each other's company after a long time. 

Abigail was now the head of the Bellweather family. After the war Abigail had married Adil for five years and after their marriage had ended she hadn't looked for new partners. She had taken charge of everything the family head fas responsible of and had chanhed some tradtions into less strict and more allowing. 

Tally had returned to Sacramento to help there as a volunteer after the war. Gerit had fallen during the war and she hadn't been able to meet any new men after the war due to her staying in Sacramento. 

But somewhere Tally had found herself. Behind the Bellweather mansion's door a year ago. She and Abigail had kept close in touch with letters throughout the years and as soon as the day arrived that Abigail's and Adil's marriage ended, Tally had started to drive. 

As Abigail had opened the door, Tally had kneeled down infront of her and kneeled down. Abigail had been shocked to say the least, but had said yes as soon as she had recovered enough. 

And now the duo were happily married. And not only for 5 years. But for as long as they desired to be. 

Scylla and Raelle cheered happily at the news. They had always been able to see a special connection between Tally and Abigail and were very glad the duo had finally seen it themselves. 

Raelle and Scylla told how after the war had ended they had slowly started to rebuild their relationship. How they had found the trust and love once more. 

How Raelle had proposed to Scylla on this very beach where their house now stood. 

How they had finally found happiness. 

Raelle, Scylla, Abigail and Tally's converstation went on for hours. After they had told each other everything there was to tell they simply stayed in comfortable silence at the veranda. Just enjoying each other's company. 

~~

As the sun started to set, Raelle and Scylla stood on their front porch waving at Abigail and Tally as they drove off. Scylla was resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. 

"Thank you." she said suddenly. 

"For what?" Raelle asked curious. 

"For everything." Scylla said simply. 

"I still can't believe all this is real. I can't believe I've got this lucky. I can't believe I get to look at you, talk to you, touch you and call you mine every single day." Scylla explained and her voice cracked at the end.

Tears fell down Scylla's cheek and glimmerid in the setting sunlight. 

Raelle reached to wipe them away softly with her thumbs. 

"Hey. This is real Scyl. This is our life now. And you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. To be loved. To be safe." Raelle told in a gentle voice. 

Raelle wrapped an arm around Scylla and held her tight. She could hardly believe this was reality herself. 

As she was holding onto the love of her life she finally felt whole. Like everything that had happened and everything they'd gone through had happened for a reason. 

That all that crap and all those awful things had lead them here. 

Lead them to home. 

They were each other's home. Like two light houses that stood strong and tall even in the most furious of storms and would guide each other with a shining light through the rocky shores and great waves. 

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I had Spotify on repeat while writing this and had random dance parties alone in my room in the middle of the night every time a bop song would come. 
> 
> Fun (but not really) fact 2: Just when I had finished writing this for the first time, my computer crashed and I had to start rewriting this from a scratch.


End file.
